1918
by lil mizz bella
Summary: Whilst playing hide and seek, Bella manages to go back in time to 1918, where a 17 year-old human Edward is fighting for his life. Can Bella and Edward still work when she’s a vampire and get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:: I'd just like to say as much as i'd want to, i dont in any way own Twilight, or any of the character, i just make them do stuff. Hehe_**

* * *

Chapter One

Bella POV

Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper were out hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital working. I was reading Wuthering Heights again while watching Jake and Nessie talk and play.

"Momma, I wanna play hide and go seek," Nessie asked.

"Nessie, not now I'm busy."

"But momma, please!" She looked up at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes and her rose coloured lips formed into a pout, how could I refuse her.

"Fine! Who else is playing?"

"Jake, and do you think that Uncle Emmett will play too? Aunt Rose won't play she's out fixing her car. Again."

"He might, if you ask him real nice."

Nessie skipped over to where Emmett was playing on his PlayStation 3. "Uncle Emmett….will you play hide and go seek with me, momma and Jake. Pleeeaaasseee!"

"HELL YEAH! That's like my favourite game EVER!" He shouted, dropping in controller on the floor. "Who's gonna count?"

"I will…Momma…Jake …Uncle Emmett…ready or not here I come!" Nessie shouted and we all ran and hid.

"1…2…3…"

I walked upstairs whilst Emmett barged past me at vampire speed, having way too much fun at a play school game.

"6…7…8…9"

I saw Jake rush past the bottom of the stairs going toward the back door. I carried on walking up the stairs to Edward's old room to hide in our closet. When I came across Alice and Jasper's room and thought their closet would be a bigger and better place to hide in. Nessie would have more fun that way. I walked to their closet and hid behind Alice's dresses being careful not to tear them. I sat down against the wall when I felt something dig into my back, I turned around and realised it was a handle to a door. What was Alice doing with a secret door in her closet?

I decided to venture through the door and see what Alice was hiding. It was unlocked and thought maybe it wasn't so secret. Through open door I saw it was pitch black, I walked further into the darkness and stumbled down some stairs, good thing I was a vampire or that would have hurt.

Once I got up from the cold floor. Cold? Why is it cold inside a house? I looked around me to find I was outside but it was a surrounding I was not familiar with, to be honest I'd never seen this place before in my life. It didn't even seem like Forks it was raining but way too crowded for the little town. I walked down the crowded streets getting a few wolf whistles along the way, looking at the clothes some people were wearing I didn't think it was 2009 all the women were wearing skirts and long coats, last time I checked it was summer.

I walked up to someone getting freaked out about where I actually was. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

"Are you trying to be funny, Lady? We're in Chicago," He said looking me up and down. "If you really are lost I could help you find where you need to be and show around."

"Oh yeah silly me, Chicago" I replied. Chicago how the hell did I get to Chicago through a door in Alice's freaking closet. Now I was really freaking out. If I was human I'd be hyperventilating.

"Hey, you wait!" I shouted to the guy who I just talked to. "What year is it?"

"1918, are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," HOLY CROW 1918, this is really bad, wait 1918. Edward. Chicago. I've got to get to the hospital Carlisle will be there.

* * *

**_Please R nd R_**

**_Luv Yas xx_**

**_Lil Mizz Bella a.k.a Steph x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:: As much as I'd love to say I do, I unfortunately do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I just like to do stuff with them. Hehe_**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bella POV

I walked up to the next person I saw, it was a woman this time, thank god, at least she won't be checking me out every 10 seconds.

"Hi, can you please help me to get to the hospital?"

"Well I've really got to be somewhere, but the hospitals on my way so yes, follow me." She replied with a smile. "So why do you want to get to the hospital?"

"My husband and father in law are there."

"They work there?" She asked just trying to make conversation.

"Well my father in law does but by husband is in one of the wards." I answered just trying to be nice.

"Who's your father in law I'll probably no him, I'm a nurse at the hospital?" CRAP

"Erm…well…he's" maybe I should make up a name she won't know. "He's Charlie Swann." Well maybe I didn't make it up but oh well he wasn't born yet.

"That's strange I've never heard of him, which ward does he work in?"

"Erm…4." I replied to her question, hoping so bad she didn't work in that ward.

"Oh I don't work near there; I work in the Spanish Influenza ward, which is ward 10." Great, I'd be seeing more of her. "What is your husband called?"

Crap, crap, double crap. "Edward Cullen."

"Edward's quite a popular name now isn't it, in my ward there this man…well boy he's so young about 17 and he's called Edward Masen, poor thing he's dying, and already lost his mother and father to the awful disease."

The thought of Edward dying made something inside me turn over and over again and my tearless eyes sting.

I'd heard his story only once as we don't talk about it much, but the time I heard it I could only imagine it in my nightmares, I mean my life without Edward is unimaginable I couldn't live without him, or rather exist without him. It made me want to run my fastest through the hospital doors ahead of my go to his ward and 'save' him myself, but I didn't know whether I could do it or not, I mean I'm still a new born, but it is Edward ….

"The hospitals just ahead." The nurse I didn't even know the name of interrupted my thoughts.

"Right, well I think I'm just going to get something for my husband, well thank-you and hope to see you again sometime."

"Oh okay well I'll see you inside maybe…" She said prompting for my name.

"Bella…nice to meet you …bye"

"Alice…bye" I walked into a nearby shop and checked my pockets for some spare change and then realised that all my money was in my bag back at the Cullen's house.

I walked towards the hospital door after making sure that Alice had gone through the exit and turned to the staff room to get ready.

I walked to the reception desk and asked which room Edward was in. "Room 101, but I'm afraid if your not close family, you're not allowed in there, and you can't be as he is an only child and an orphan, his parents have already been taken by the awful disease."

"Erm…im his girlfriend. Please I just want to see my Edward." It wasn't until I saw the poor old ladies face I realised id been shouting.

"He never mentioned anything about a girlfriend, but seen as you're the only person he has left, ill let you through." She said with a nervous smile. She led me down the corridor to room 101, knocked on the door.

"Come in" a weak voice murmured from behind the door, which was unmistakably Edwards. The nurse opened the door and revealed Edward in a large hospital bed looking paler than usual which had to be bad. "I have someone to see you dear…"

* * *

**_Plz R and R_**

**_Luv Yas xx_**

**_Lil Mizz Bella a.k.a Steph x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**To the readers of this story…**

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in ages…ive had lots of exams and tones of coursework to be doing by the end of the school year…last day tommorow so I will defo be writing loads then. I promise to get the third chapter up within the nest week and because it's the holidays I will be able to write more and more. I'm half way thorugh chapter three and am thinking very hard for some ideas and also to make it longer for those of you that want it. Please hang on for just a couple more days.**

**Luv u all**

**Steph xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Bella POV

"Come in" a weak voice murmured from behind the door, which was unmistakably Edwards. The nurse opened the door and revealed Edward in a large hospital bed looking paler than usual which had to be bad. "I have someone to see you dear…"

"Bella," I almost chocked out as I took a second look at my Edward, looking so fragile and sick, it felt like there should be tears pouring down my stone cold face but thankfully that was impossible. I didn't want Edward to see me in pain; he'd had enough of that for a life time.

I stepped around the nurse to let him take a better look at me, thinking if he saw me then that would make him remember. Unfortunately that was not the case. "Bella?" Edward asked with a confused look on his innocent human face. "I don't know a Bella…"

"Oh Edward…it must be the influenza." I quickly interjected before the nurse got too suspicious by what I was doing there and why my own "boyfriend" didn't recognise me. I couldn't believe where I was and what was happening, I just wanted to be alone with Edward and make him remember me…the Cullen's…our beautiful little girl, Renesmee.

I coughed a little in the nurse's direction as a signal for her to leave the two of us alone. "Right well I'll just be going got a lot of paper work to get done for Dr. Cullen. I'll see you later Edward." And with a sharp slam of the door silence filled the air and we were alone. Edward just stared at me obviously trying to figure out who the hell I was.

"Who are you?" He asked finally breaking the silence that had surrounded the room. It hurt that he couldn't remember, but I guess he didn't even know me yet, I wasn't even born yet either, it was kind of a long shot thinking he'd remember me.

Lost in my own train of thought I forgot about his question, until a small gentle cough brought me back to earth. "Erm…well you're never going to believe me, but we're married. We have a daughter together she's named Renesmee…or Nessie…"

"What are you talking about I may not have a good memory but I certainly would remember a wife and a daughter for gods sake!" He said as loud as his small but sharp voice would allow him.

"Maybe this will help." I walked over to his bed making sure to keep to a normal speed not wanting to freak him out. I sat down next to him on his bed. Took his hot face in my hands and put my cold hard lips against his and kissed him passionately. At first he didn't responded but soon enough our lips synchronised against each others. I slowly paced my arms around his neck whilst his fragile hands went to my hair. The smell of Edward's blood was overpowering, the lust for his blood was hard to overcome but I managed the way I managed way back when I had just changed, although this was so much harder.

After a few more seconds Edward moved away out of breath. Even as a human you break up the kiss first. I laughed. I looked at him and saw the confused look on his face and laughed again. "So do you still want to know who I am or has that cleared it up?"

"Well it was very entertaining and the best feeling I have ever had, but it doesn't ring any bells." Maybe he would never remember and I would have to wait, the way he waited for me. An awful thought dawned on me, if I had to wait, that would mean waiting for nearly a hundred years, and I would miss Nessie growing up and everyone at home. Charlie and Renee won't be there when I get back, well the Charlie and Renee that I knew.

I looked at Edward and caught him sat there staring at me. Maybe I would just have to start over make him love me again. I was wondering to myself whether to tell Edward about vampires or whether I should just wait for Carlisle to come. Either way I don't think I had very much more than a week, I could see the life leaving Edwards eyes, and the colour fading from his warm skin.

"Bella…if what you're saying is the truth. How can I be alive in the future? I'm not stupid and I know that I don't have very long, I have already lost my parents to the illness and I will be next to go. But I don't understand how I can still exist with you and have a daughter, I mean I'm dying." Those final words cut through me like a knife; I couldn't find my voice to answer him. I couldn't believe that this could be the end of Edward, if Carlisle isn't quick enough, then I could loose him. "Bella…" Edward said making me leave my awful thoughts behind and slowly but surely enter back into reality.

"Okay, well… I really don't know how to tell you this. Well I'm…I'm a vampire." I pause to glance at his face, which was filled with shock and fear. "No, not like that, so are you, well you will be…in the future you turned me, I was dying and you saved me, not exactly for the first time, but you did. And I'm going to save you…"

Because I was talking so much, I hadn't heard the door open and a familiar scent enter the room. Carlisle. I turned around and saw Carlisle glaring at me; I'd never seen this side of Carlisle before, the angry side. "Who is this, Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward, his eyes still fixed on me.

"Well…this is Bella…she said she's my…"

"I'm his friend…from school." I don't really know why I didn't tell Carlisle the truth, why I didn't tell him everything about me and Edward and his family. It would have made things a lot easier, although if he didn't believe me then he would think I came to…kill Edward, a thing I would, could never dream of doing.

"I thought you said…"

"Dr…" I briefly look at his name tag, as to not look suspicious, "…Carlisle, could I have a word with you for just a second…outside?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered sternly. Although he led me outside and down the corridor, he must be taking me to his office I thought.

As we walked along the hospital corridor, disinfectant filling my nose, I thought about the story I'd tell Carlisle, because if I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me and would probably think I was mad. Thoughts were going through my head at what seemed like 100 mph; well I guess you could call them lies. Eventually we got to his office door, unfortunately not slow enough as I had not managed to come up with a viable story so I decided to go with the truth I mean, all I would have to tell him was…wait! I could tell him everything and make him save Edward and then go get Alice and she could tell him that what I'm saying is the truth. Yeah that should work.

He opened the door to his office and walked through, I followed. He walked to his oak desk and sat at his seat, he then gestured me to sit at the one at the other side of the desk.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well I'm Bella…Bella Cullen-was Swan, and I'm here to see my husband and father of my child Edward." I could tell by the look on his face that he thought I was lying. "I am telling the truth I'm from 2009. I was playing hide and go seek with my daughter, your Grand-daughter, and I walked into Alice's closet and found my self here, you have to believe me…"

"How stupid do you think I am…a vampire in a hospital getting easy targets, it's awful? I can't believe there would be a vampire that would stoop so low as to do such a thing!"

"You are the only one that can help me…please."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and how can I believe you when everything you just said is impossible…how can a vampire have a child and I have no children and therefore I wouldn't have any Grand-children."

"How about this? I know about what you are going to do with Edward. I know that you are going to change him. He will become your son. You will then meet a wonderful woman dying who you save and turn her and she will become your wife. Then you save a dying Rosalie, your new daughter, then she will find Emmett dying in a forest and you save him and then later Alice and Jasper, two vampires' husband and wife, come to your door and they become your new son and daughter. You are all happy together in your pairs and Edward is alone, alone for almost 100 years when he meets me at Forks High School and we fall in love, I am a human then and we get married and have a daughter although giving birth nearly kills me and he saves me by changing me into a vampire." I looked at his face, into his warm Topaz eyes to see if he believed me. "You have to believe all of that, I mean that would be difficult to make up, and you can just tell by the way I'm speaking that I am definitely not from this time…I mean look at the clothes I'm wearing. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I no this would seem hard to believe but I actually do believe you, you just don't seem to be the kind of person that would lie, and you have topaz eyes, which means you live by my way of life, and you knew what I was going to do before I actually did it." I was so relieved that he actually believed everything I'd said. "How do you think you will be able to get back into the future? Do you have any ideas or would you be stuck here forever?"

"I honestly have no idea." I told him with a smile. "I guess I could try and find Alice once Edward is a vampire and I would have to make him love me again. God I have a lot of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I would just like to say that I love Stephenie Meyer for her creating the Twilight Saga and that all of the characters in my story will most likely be characters created by Stephenie Meyer and that she owns them and not me…sniff sniff.**_

_**A.N. Really sorry ive not updated in ages, I no I said I was going to, but I broke my laptop, so I couldn't update or write my story as chapter 4 was on the laptop. It was really frustrating. Anyway my laptop is fixed and im on holiday from school now so I will try to write more chapters, but sadly there is no internet so I will be updating these when I get back home. Love to all who review xxxxxxx.**_

Chapter Four

Carlisle POV

"I'm going to have to check on Edward now, and explain the vampire thing to him." I told Bella, although I think she knew I mean that it was time. "Would you like to come with me?" I thought she should be there, although was debating on whether that was a good thing to do.

If Edward was her husband in the future, then she would have many feelings for him and to see him in all that pain, it would be torture.

"Yes, if that's okay with you." Bella replied.

"Are you sure? He will be in great pain; do you want to put yourself through it?"

"It would only be the same pain I went through when I changed and he had to watch me suffering." She answered.

With that I rose out of my chair and walked toward the door. Bella got up and followed me; I opened the door and gestured for her to go first. "Ladies first." She walked out of the door and replied with a quiet thank-you.

We walked down the corridor of the hospital I knew I would have to leave after tonight, I would have to hand in my notice and say I have to leave immediately and apologise for being so late to tell them. I would have a new job on my hands in a couple of days, looking after a new born, it will not be easy although maybe now I could count on the help of Bella.

Thoughts of the future were crowding my mind; so many things had changed in my plans since just yesterday. When I finally got to the end of the corridor, Edward's room, I hesitated, my hand on the door knob. I don't know why I was suddenly so worried, I knew exactly what I was going to say, except Edawrd already knew part of the sotry I just had to fill in the gaps and then strat the change.

I guess I was worried abou the pain I would cause him, no the path I would like to take but to save his life from the claws of death I would do anything, I have come to love Edward as my son, as if he was my own. I woudld like it to stay like that to make a large family, with a wife and lots of children. My coven. I'd never heard of a large coven, three at the most, well all except the Volturi. But mine would be different the first vvampire coven to be 'vegetarians'.

I finally turned the door knob. Pushed the door forward. Walked into the room. I looked toward the bed to find it empty.

"Edward," I called. But there was no answer. I was starting to get worried that something might have happened to him and that he had been rushed to surgery or another room. Or perhaps that I had been to late to save him, that he's died. But I'm sure that another nurse would have come to tell me of the situation.

"Bella, check in the corridor to see if there is a nurse out there. If there is bring her in here we need some answers."

There were so many places he could've gone so many possibilities but there was one I couldn't imagine him doing, I don't know why I was evern thinking of it. He wouldn't do it. Edward wouldn't run away. Would he?

Bella POV

I was starting to get worried, after seeing the hospital room empty, I couldn't think of where Edward had gone. If he had to be moved away from me, or if he had moved away from me by choice. Either was unbearable because I didn't know where he was, what he was doing or if he is in pain. I finally found a nurse coming out of a patients room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Carlsisle would like a word with you in Edward Masen's room."

"Oh right I will be there right away."

She followed me down the hall back to the empty room. Carlsile was sat on the bed when we got there.

"Any ideas?" I asked him when I walked throught the door.

"No, I have no idea hwere he could possibly be." He answered me then turnerd to the nurse. "Do you know where the young Edward Masen is?"

"He should be in here." She started to look worried. "Has he gone somewhere…oh dear…this is awful…he can't have gone somewhere I would have thought him far too weak." She ran out of the room, probably to see if there was anyone out there who knew.

If only there was cell phones back in 1918. This problem would be easily sorted out by a quick 30 phone call. I missed my Edward in my time and my daughter, how I wished I could jus hold her in my arms, she always knew how to cheer me up.

That made me think, where they all missing me, was a really gone in the present, or was it jus here. Would like just carry on as normal as if I had never existed or would time carry on without me, leave me behind here forever. There was always the possibility that time would be slower in the present time, slower than normal, like in movies and books. I hoped so, everyone would be so worried if not.

Carlisle was just perched on the end of Edward's bed deep in thought, his face filled with worry. I knew that Edward and him had a special bond, like a father son bond, every since Edwards real father had died. I couldn't imagine how I would feel losing my father, it would be unbearable. I know he's not been there for much of ti but these past years he has definitely made up for it. I'm so glad I decided to go live with him, one of the best decisions of my life, except maybe saying yes to Edward when he proposed.

"Carlisle, did he ever say he had a favourite place to go or a childhood memory he might hav thought of." I asked trying to think of somewhere he might have gone. "I know he was weak and all but once Edward gets something into his mind, he will most definitely stick to it."

"Yes you are right there, Bella." He paused trying to think of somewhere. "Well he could have gone back to his house, ther would be some memories of his parents there. He always seemed to mention going to the park to play baseball with his father, his favourite times of his childhood."

"We should try those places then." I told him. "It's definitely a start."

"Right well then lets go." Carlsile lead the way out the door. We went a different way outside to the street, I guess it was the staff exit or something along those lines.

"Do you know where Edward used to live?" I asked Carlisle just to be sure.

"Yes, I knew the Masens before they became victim to that dreadful disease." He said as he carries on walking.

I looked down at myself, I think I really should buy some different clothes if I am going to be spending a lot more time here than I thought. I stand out too much, and that is not a good thing for a vampire, if they are already looking at me more for my clothes they could catch me doing something inhuman. I don't know what the penalties and laws are for this time but I doubt that I would get off with a warning.

I think that we were getting closer, as the crowds of people were getting smaller, wchihc meant we were coming out of the main town and nearing the small streets with people houses. Edward had never told me much about his human life, I guess it was too emotional for him. So it will be interesting for me to find out all this information about his family and actually going to his favourite childhood places and his house.

"Right, here we aree." Carlsile stopped outside the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It had ivy climbing up the left hand of the front door all the way up to the top floor window. The front door was painted a bright blue and there was a magnificent golden knocker placed below the engraved number. The garden before the door was amazing, there were trees, plants and flowers of all kinds. Esme would have loved this garden. Carlisle walked up the path toward the door. He turned round to look at me, as if to say are you coming?

I slowly walked up the path taking in the beautiful smell of the rose bushes that encased the long path to the door. Once I got there Carlisle took the knocker in his hand and knocked it twice, and then twisted the door handle, and pushed the door so that it opened.

"Hello…Edward…is there anyone here?" Carlisle shouted into the cold, and what seemed to be deserted house. The house seemed so cold, like when The Masons died the house died with them. We walked into the living room, it was still full with their furniture but every piece was covered in a white sheet, all except an armchair, which meant that someone, hopefully Edward had been here. We moved on to the large dining room, there was a long table placed in the centre and surrounding it were eight chairs again all covered in the same white fabric. Next we entered the kitchen, some cupboards had been opened, Edward was probably trying to find food, although there wasn't a single drop of food in the house. It was most likely cleaned out when the family were admitted to hospital.

Carlisle POV

This house brought back the memory a few weeks ago when I was first called to the Mason household, all three family members had come down with the Spanish Influenza, an awful disease, most cases resulting in death. I was already friends with the Masons, as I lived on the same street as them, having the occasional meal with them. I was so devastated when I heard it was them, poor Edward just starting out his life on his own and then it was just going to be taken from him.

That's why I was going to change him, to make him like me. I knew he wouldn't like it at first, but in time he would come to understand why I couldn't let him go to waste, why I had to save him. Hopefully Bella would help me to do this, as they seem to have a connection with each other.

Bella POV

Carlisle then led the way up the spiral staircase and to an open room, it had a bed under yet another piece of fabric, a wardrobe also hidden, two set of drawers and two bedside tables. It was hard to think of Edward and his family living in this house it seemed to dark and cold in contrast with the garden surrounding the house. We left that room, and as Carlisle walked down to the end of the hall to the next open door. I stopped outside one he had obviously not seen and opened it.

Inside the room was a single bed, this time not covered with a sheet as it had been taken off and thrown on the floor. I sat on the bed, it was warm, Edward had been here I could smell him on the sheets his warm human scent that was causing my mouth to water, although not in a bad way.

I began to smell Edward again as I got up off the bed and made for the door, it was like he was still somewhere in the house, I followed the trail, thanking God I was a vampire and had my new keen sense of smell. Carlisle must have smelt it too as he was in the hallway just in front of me.

All of a sudden a familiar melody was coming from downstairs, we turned back the way we came and walked back down the detailed spiral staircase. Clair de Lune was being played on a piano and instantly I knew it was Edward. He seemed to be in a room we hadn't quite got to yet, but as well tried to open the door we found it was locked.


End file.
